Carry on my wayward son
by Hailaye Flowers
Summary: Dean and Sam come across a young redhead with no memory and no voice. When she turns out to be surprisingly good at hunting, they name her Cupcake and make their pair a trio.


The redheaded girl opened her eyes, confused and unknowing. Not even her name, just how to run, walk, basic things, like what cars and bikes were. No ideas on how to work relationships, no way to know if she was in love or if she was sick, no clues to how cuddling worked.  
She was a blank page, waiting to be written on.

"Sammy! There's someone over here!" A rough male voice called. The girl tried to sit up, only to find that she couldn't move. Was she paralyzed? A face leaned over her, looking concerned.  
"You okay, sweetheart?" The redhead opened her mouth, trying to find her voice. There was nothing there, just silence and confusion. "Hey, can you even talk?" The girl shook her head, the most she could move.  
"Hey, is she okay?" Another face, supposedly the 'Sammy' the first one had called to, leaned over the redhead.  
"I think she's mute... And naked. Man, she's covered in blood! Are you hurt?" The first face asked. The girl shook her head, then nodded.  
"What's that supposed to mean? Are you in pain?" One shake 'no'.  
"Can you move?" One desperate 'no'.  
"Dean, you take her to the car, okay? And cover her with your jacket, for her sake. I'm gonna call Bobby." The first face - Dean- picked the girl up, covering her with his jacket and taking her to a shiny black car. Setting her in the backseat, Dean asked her a question she wished she knew the answer to.  
"Do you have a name?" Dean asked. The girl shrugged, then realized that her arms had moved. Excited, she attempted to lift one arm. It worked, to the girl's happiness. She found her other arm could move, a smile spreading across her face. Dean grinned back at her.  
"Hey, you can move! Congrats!" Sammy rejoined them, with the news that Bobby had something exciting for them. Dean drove the car, him and Sammy both rather silent, until they reached the home of Bobby. The girl successfully walked to the door with only a little help from Sammy. Bobby- a short-ish man with gray hair and a baseball cap- opened the door to find one brightly smiling, blood-covered girl, and two Winchester brothers.  
"Who's she?" Bobby asked, nodding at the girl. The girl gave a small wave.  
"Dunno. Found her surrounded by a total bloodbath. She's not hurt, but she can't talk, and she needs clothes." Sammy responded.  
"Dean, third door on the left upstairs. Should be some clothes that fit. She have a name?" The girl shook her head, making a motion with her hands to say '_I'm right here!_'  
Dean returned with clothes, pointing the girl to the bathroom. She trotted off, already knowing about showers and such.  
"Well, what did you have for us, Bobby?" Sammy asked.  
"There's a demon hunter coming through here, and she's got a knife like Ruby's- it can kill any demon. I was thinking we could just meet and talk, pick up some rare methods to killing demons. Who knows?"  
"Cool. When's she coming?" Dean asked.  
"She was due today, but maybe she ran into trouble."  
"What was her name?" Sammy spoke up.  
"Angelica Ekacpuc. Rumor has it, she can take down an entire army of demons on her own." Dean let out a low whistle.  
"Wow. Tough girl."  
"Yup, much like your girlie there. You said she was surrounded by a bloodbath?"  
"Yea. Burnt carcasses, a wendigo, vampires, you name it. It was there. A lot of dead people, too, probably possessed by demons. We found this knife near her." Dean pulled a knife out of his pocket. It was small and silver, with a slight wave of curves on one side. The other was dead straight, splattered with dried blood.  
"You think this is hers?" Bobby asked, marveling at the knife.  
"Probably." Dean shrugged, setting the knife on the table. "I don't think any of those baddies back there would have had it on them." Just then, the girl left the bathroom, now free of blood and dressed in a clean, white shirt and jeans. She saw the knife on the table and instantly picked it up. She began sniffing it, as if the knife were some sort of donut.  
"Who, cupcake, don't hurt yourself." Dean said, gently taking the knife. The girl frantically mouthed something, too fast for any of the three men to make out. The girl sighed in frustration, plopping onto the couch next to Sammy.  
"This yours?" Bobby asked. The girl nodded, then shook her head, then nodded again.  
"I'm gonna take that as a _mine_ and keep it anyways." Dean said. The girl stood up, walked in front of him, and kicked him upside the head. Dean's armchair tipped over, the silver knife flying through the air- until it was caught with perfect precision in the girl's hand.  
"Well, that proves one thing." Dean said from the floor.  
"What, that you're an idiot?" Sammy laughed.  
"No, that she can fight demons. Geez, cupcake, my chin feels like it's been un-hinged!" Dean pushed his chair back up, rubbing his jaw. The girl sat back beside Sammy with a satisfactory _"hhmph!"_ coming from somewhere inside her throat.  
"I thought you said she was mute." Bobby commented.  
"I thought she was! Cupcake, you sure you're mute?" Dean asked. The girl shook her head.  
"You make no sense." Sammy shook his head. The redhead just shrugged, staring into her reflection on the knife. She had a sudden feeling that she'd done the exact same thing before, but in different conditions.

_"Melissa! Run! I'll hold it off!" The girl commanded, taking a battle stance with her flare gun and knife.  
"No! I can't leave you to face that thing alone!"  
"Melissa, RUN!" Melissa took off, following the three other people running to safety. The girl stared into the darkness, waiting for the thing to come. It would- It wanted to kill her, eat her alive. All wendigos did.  
The girl took a quick glance into her knife reflection, only to see the wendigo a few feet away, trying to sneak up on her. She turned, shot, and killed on impact._

"Cuuuuucake? You alive?" The girl looked up to see Dean and Sammy staring at her.  
"Hey, I'm gonna go sleep, kay? See you guys in the morning." Sammy said, heading for a room upstairs.  
The girl let out a sigh, desperate to say something, yet her voice still gone. She was sure she could talk, she just couldn't figure out how.  
"Cupcake, I'm sure you'll be able to talk at some point." Dean said, patting her on the shoulder. The redhead let out another sigh, feeling tired more than anything right then. Slowly, her eyes began to drift shut against her will, sending her leaning against Dean. At some point, Dean set his arm around her, but she was too tired to notice, and instead fell into a dreamless sleep.

Morning came sooner than the girl would have liked, the sun shining through her eyelids and forcing her to wake up. She saw Dean asleep, his arm still around her. Gently, she slid off the couch and went upstairs to check on Sam, who was also asleep. Bobby was apparently at his fellow hunters' house still. Tiptoeing to the kitchen, the girl - who was starting to refer to herself as Cupcake - got a glass of water, about to settle herself on an armchair, when-  
"Hello." The girl whirled around, unable to scream in fright. She saw a man, with black-brown hair and a tan trenchcoat, a blue tie and a dress shirt, standing before her. He didn't seem to mean any harm, but she still held her water glass before her, as if I could somehow protect her.  
"I see you don't remember anything, do you?" The man asked. The girl shook her head. "In that case, I am Castiel. I'm an angel, soldier of god." The girl simply stared, unable to voice her questions.  
"Yes, I do know about your life before you woke up." Castiel said. "No, I won't tell you." The girl set her water glass down, staring pleadingly into Castiel's eyes. "No, I really won't tell you! I don't think you'd want to know, anyways." The girl continued to stare, making Castiel feel slightly guilty for not telling her anything.  
"Whuh... Cupcake?" Dean mumbled from the couch. The girl didn't look back at him, still staring at Castiel. "Castiel! The hell you here for?" Dean asked, instantly by his cupcake's side.  
"I... Actually don't remember..." Castiel answered, now feeling like he had done something horribly wrong for refusing to tell the girl of her past. Dean glanced over at Cupcake, and instantly felt protective.  
"Cupcake, what's wrong?" Dean asked. She shook her head, glancing sideways at him, and cutting of Castiel's feeling of total guilt.  
The instant she looked back, Castiel was gone. Stamping her foot on the ground, she flopped onto the couch again, just as Sammy finally came downstairs.  
"Something wrong?" Sammy asked, reading Cupcake's angry expression.  
"Castiel popped in." Dean responded.  
"Oh, geez... Do I even want to know?"  
"I don't actually know. Cupcake can't exactly tell us." The girl desperately tried to make a noise, ending up with a faint "ah", barely heard by the brothers.  
"Cupcake, did you just make a noise?" Dean asked.  
"...?" Cupcake tried and failed to make another noise- even if she had, nobody would have heard it, for Sammy's phone started to ring.  
"Hello? Oh, hey, Bobby... What?... Okay, yea. California, right?... Okay. We're on it." Sammy snapped his phone shut.  
"What is it?" Dean asked.  
"We got a wendigo in the Sierra Nevada mountains."  
"Oh, hey, isn't that where that famous ski resort is?"  
"I wouldn't say famous, but yea. That's the problem, people are going missing from the more closed-off trails."  
"Alrighty. Cupcake, you know how to ski?"

As it turned out, Cupcake was better at skiing than either of the brothers. Sending power flying, she would zoom down a hill, then stop to wait for Sammy and Dean.  
The three were on a hidden trail, not on one of the maps but still perfectly usable. They figured the wendigo would be somewhere around there, probably picking people off one at a time. The only problem was that they were a group of three.  
Apparently, the wendigo didn't care.  
While Cupcake was waiting for Sammy and Dean to come around a corner, she was grabbed from behind. She let out a small squeak in terror, as she realized that the hands that were holding her were not human. Doing her best to think clearly, she tried to un-hook her skis, so Sammy and Dean would know she'd been taken. The best she could manage was one, one ski, half-hidden behind trees, before the speed they were traveling at finally got to her head, and she blacked out.


End file.
